Make Me Better
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: He was in love with him, so in love and yet still he will keep quiet . And sit there and wait .
1. Chapter 1

He don't know how long he was here, but he knows he will be here very long . The night was young, or was it dying by the morning light .

He was sitting outside the air was cold, but he doesn't mind it at all . Sipping at his cup filled with sake, enjoying the sound of the water . Life was good while it last .

He just wants to sit here forever, thinking and waiting .

He will think about him, everything every .. little .. thing .

He will wait, and wait, and wait till the man will come to him . He has not seen his since forever, he wonders how well he is . Is he taller ? Stronger then before ? Will his brown eyes still have the same fight in it, when he first met him .

He sipped more of his sake, and waited and waited .

Why is he acting like this ? Why is that man so special to him ? Why is everything about him so ... So ... Addictive .

And he remembers .. He remembers that feeling .

He is in love .

He is in love with an other man, he loves him and wants to be with him .

But ofcourse nobody will accept it, maybe not even the man . Only his adopted sister she accepted him, she knews he is in love but he never told her who . She was glad and she wished him happiness . Maybe because he took her in the family, or she is born with a kind and good heart . He will never know .

He noticed the dark sky is changing, it is becoming lighter and the redness is taking slowly over . As the sun wants to rule the sky, and forcing the moon on the other side .

The birds were waking up, he loves the hear the sound so beautiful and full of life .

He put the sake away, as he stood he stretched a little . And heard a knock on the door, as the sun slowly hits the sky .

' Come in .'

The door opened as a young boy with white hair walks in .' Good mor .. Byakuya-sama you are already up, am I late ? ' The boy looked at his watch, ticking it with his finger and pressing it to his ear . To see if his watch is not broken .

' No Aiko-san I could not sleep . ' He said as he walked to the boy, who stepped more in the room and closed the door .' You should have called me Byakuya-sama, my family has a recipes for not sleeping well .'

' I know I know I just ... '

' Is it .. That bad Byakuya-sama ? ' Aiko asked if he looked worried .' Excuse my rudeness, but I heard that lately that you can't sleep well lately . If there is something I can do for you, please let me know I will help as much as I can .' He bowed to his master as Byakuya looked at him feeling little tired but not sleepy .

' Thanks Aiko-san I will keep it in mind .'

Byakuya undressed as Aiko put his clothes for the day ready, and took his night clothes for the wash . ' Is there something I should know of, because I like to go out today .'

' Well yes your friend Kurosaki-san is coming .' Aiko smiled at his master, as he looked shocked for a moment .' The eldest what does he want now ? '

' No no not the eldest his son Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo will visit today ... Did Rukia-sama not say anything, she was really exited yesterday .'

' No she did not ... ' For a sister who loved and accepted him, she don't know she can be a witch sometimes . ' Do I need to tell them, you will not be here ? '

' No I will greet them, then I will go out .' Aiko nodded and left the room, leaving Byakuya with his thoughts .

His heart was beating fast, as he put his hand on his chest . He sighed trying to calm himself down, he can do this . Just because he did not saw him for so long, don't mean he was like a girl who has a first crush .

He almost walked out of the room, lost in thoughts as he noticed his top was not fixed well . He walked to mirror to fix himself when he heard loud foot steps .

' Please wait Byakuya-sama is still changing ! ' He heard Aiko as he turned to the door, he looked shocked as the door slammed open . Revealing a young man with orange hair, and bright smile on his face .' Yo ! ' He said loudly .

Byakuya almost fainted, almost as he stared at the man he fell in love with . Staring back at him with he chest exposed . ' Do you mind ? '

' Nah not really hurry up, I heard you going out I am going with you ! ' Before Byakuya could say anything, others were coming to his room as well .' Ichigo you brat come back ! ' ichigo cursed and grabbed Byakuya's hand as he escaped with him through the window .

' Byakuya-sama ! '

' Ichigo ! '

Byakuya really wished if he know any of this he would have slept through the night .

As he looked at Ichigo who still held his hand, he sighed with a small blush . Maybe it's not that bad after all .


	2. Chapter 2

They run far from Byakuya's mansion, passing through the crowd .

Some were yelling at them for almost hitting them, others looked confused but then minded their own business .

Byakuya looked at his hand, Ichigo still held his hand . His heart was beating fast, he never wanted to let go but he has too .

' Kurosaki I think we can stop now .'

Ichigo did not listen .' Kurosaki .. ' Byakuya began to pull, trying to stop Ichigo . It worked as the orange haired boy looked back .' What's wrong ? '

' I think we don't have to run anymore, we are pretty far away now .' Byakuya said as he tried to get his hand back .

Ichigo let go without a word, as he smiled and walked on .' Well come on now, we are going to have some fun ! '

' Of course ... Fun .. '

 _If you want me to have fun, then stop making my heart beat so fast . I .. I .._ Byakuya mind was silent as the wind blows, at the perfect moment as Ichigo smiled again at him .' What's wrong you are so quiet .' He laughed .

' I ... '

' Oh who we have here .' Byakuya looked annoyed as he saw that damn woman walking to them .

' Oh Yoruichi-san you are here also ? ' Ichigo asked .' Of course it's sale time .' She winked .' I was here with Rangriku, I somehow lost her .' She looked behind Ichigo, and smirked as she saw Byakuya .' Hey wanna have fun ! ' She said as she holded Ichigo close to her, she looked back at Byakuya who had murder written in his eyes .

' Mah stop teasing or Byakuya will kill you .' Both looked surprised at him .' Oh you know I was teasing . '

' Of course everyone know you like to tease Byakuya, we gonne have a fun relaxing day . It will not work with you being here .'

' Oh that hurt .'

' Sorry you know I enjoy your company .' Ichigo thinking he really hurt her feelings, but she smirked as she let him go . He fell quick on the ground .' Ow ! '

' Well then I will be off, don't be naughty you hear me .' She winked and quickly walked off .' Damn woman .'

' Don't be such a sour grape . ' Ichigo grabbed again his hand .' I am not a small child . '

 _Don't let me go, please ._

' But if I don't I am afraid you will keep standing there .' Ichigo said .' Oh is that Renji ? ' Byakuya quickly pulled Ichigo to a corner, as they both watched Renji .' What are we doing .'

' Blackmail .' Byakuya said .

' Okay ... What wait . ' The others hand went to Ichigo mouth to silence him, as he kept watching Renji .

Then he saw Rukia walking to Renji .

' Hey .' Both blushed as they kissed .

' I know it .' Byakuya said he watched them go .' Come on I know enough .'

' Why ... What's ... Why are you smilling like a villian .'

' Don't worry about it .' The dark aura around him did not ease Ichigo's worry .

 _Rukia ! Renji ! Be save !_

' Let's eat I am starving, and then let's go to the market ! '

' The market I thought you hated those things ... '

' I do .' Ichigo looking at shops .' I just ... Have to do something it's important ! '

' Okay .. If you want I want to walk in the park after .'

' Is good the sakura's should be beautiful now .'

' I know .'

They went into a breakfast & tea house, as they waited for their breakfast lunch thing . Ichigo looked around .' Are you waiting for something .'

' Not really everything changed so fast . '

' You were not that long gone . '

' I know .'

The silence fell and their food arrived . ' How was ... Nevermind I can image what it was like . '

' I know ... It was horrible one moment ... You can't wake up from that nightmare, and Yuzu, Karin, my dad ... I was just standing there, while they ...'

' Your mother was a beautiful woman, with a good heart .'

' Thank you .' Ichigo smiled but there was sadness, Byakuya wanted to wipe it away . He don't want to see that emotion on Ichigo's face .

When their food was gone and paid for it, they walked to the market place .

' Wait here I am right back . '

Byakuya watched as Ichigo run into the market, he himself has not intress in it .

Byakuya takes this change to calm his heart, and let the butterfly's in his belly go free . The boy will be the death of him, the love he has for him . Can he hold it in forever ? He don't know what to do, if ...

' Oh hey pretty lady, what are you doing here ? '

Byakuya scowled at the drunk man, who walking at his direction .' Really are you going to give me that face, maybe I am your future husband dearie ! ' He said his hiccuped .

' Surely not .' He tried to walk off, but the man grabbed his arm . Byakuya reacted fast and pushed the man away with his foot .

' Fuck ! ' The man fell hard on the ground .' You fucking whore ! ' He swore hard as he tried to get up, but Byakuya was already gone . He almost knocked Ichigo over .' Hey what's wrong ? '

' Nothing can we leave .'

' Yeah sure I got what ...' But Ichigo turned silent as Byakuya pulled him, he looked at the bag a little bit .

But then at the man who was looking for him, he decide to ask for the bag later .


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I finally get to update this :) sorry if it's short the next one is longer actually so all good !**

* * *

Ichigo and Byakuya got to the park, when they got there they slowed down a bit . As Byakuya let Ichigo's hand go .' What's wrong ? '

' Nothing .' He said to him .

' You don't sound okay, are you sure noth .. '

' Everything is fine, please let us enjoy the sakuras .'

Ichigo decided he will ask later, and he nodded to Byakuya with a smile on his face .

' Sure .'

The silence was nice, the sakura was nice, not too many people . Everything was good .

Byakuya wished this lasted forever, he glanced at Ichigo and almost sighed . He enjoyed watching the young man, he was everything he wanted to have . But was too afraid to even touch him sometimes, and if he touches him well ...

' Are you listening ? ' Ichigo asked as he stops .' Sorry I was thinking .. '

' About ? '

' Something .'

' ... You are not going to tell me ? '

' Private .'

' You sure like to keep secrets lately, anyway tomorrow Karin and Yuzu will arrive . So what you say going out for dinner ? '

' Depends which ... '

' The Vaizards Palace Hachi's place .' Ichigo smiled .

' Good choice .'

' I know Hachi is such a good cook .'

They walked on as they almost were at the end, suddenly Byakuya shoot forward as he fell .

' There you are you stupid bitch ! ' Byakuya cursed quietly that damn man again ! .

 _Ichigo .. My love ..._

He looked up as he saw Ichigo punch that man in the face, but the man was tough as he did not fell over easily .

' You bastard ! ' And grabbed the man by the collar, so that he can throw him on the ground .' Keep your hands off of me you damn carrot ! ' The man shouted as he kicked Ichigo off of him .' Carrot ? ! ' Ichigo jumped on the man, this time he did fell as Ichigo gave him punches in the face .' Kurosaki ! Stop it ! '

Byakuya pulled Ichigo off, but throw the man back on the ground as he tried to get up .' You stay till we are gone, or else I will release him .' The man swallowed as blood dripped out of his nose .

' S-sure ... '

 _My Love .. Are you hurt .._

Byakuya quickly checked Ichigo for wounds, but the other took his hands off of him and pulled him away from the park . ' Come .' He said as he looked at the man, who still lay on the ground .

Byakuya paid the other no attention, as he felt a hot feeling in his chest . Everything became too much as darkness welcomed him .

' Byakuya ! '

 **( Some time later )**

Byakuya was tired and his head hurts as he opened his eyes again, a ceilling welcomed him as he stared at it blankly .

' Where am I ..'

' Home big brother .' Rukia said Byakuya looked at her, she sat next to him looking relieved he was awake . ' What happened ? '

' You had a fever, good thing Captain Unohana-san was nearby .'

' A fever ...' He did feel little cold and hot, his head hurts and he was tired .

 _I am such a burden to my love .._

' Ichigo gets scowled by his father as we speak, they are fighting now .' No surprise was in her voice, all of them were used to that Isshin and Ichigo fought about everything .

' Ichigo was not the ...'

' Ichigo thinks otherwise he is very fond of you big brother .' She smiled .

 _But not the fondness I have for him ._

' Since we have little time alone I really need to ask you something big brother ...' She looked unsure Byakuya was confused for what .' What is it .' He just wanted to sleep and dream about him .

' Do you love him .' The words were sharp and Byakuya was afraid his heart will give out as he stared in shock at her .

' W-what ..'

' Do you love him ? '

' I don't know ...'

' You know well what I am talkig about .' She quickly took his hand as despair and shock took over him .' I don't judge you big brother, I just want to know ...'

' Don't ever tell him ... Don't say anything ...' He voice sounded small in his own ears .

' I promise ...'

Neither moved, even when the rain falls and the cold air seemed to soak in the room . Neither moved or said anything .


	4. Chapter 4

**Have a nice sunday all of you :)**

* * *

It took Byakuya three days to feel better, even though Rukia wants him to rest more . But he was getting tired to lay in bed all day, he did promise to take 2 rest days more before he did his duties .

' Good morning Byakuya-sama .' Some maids nodded to him as he walked in the hallway .' Good morning .'

' Are you going to enjoy the gardens today ? ' Asked one .' Yes I am the air is fresh, and I don't want to sit all day inside .'

' I will prepare some thee for you .'

' Thank you .' He walked on not looking back as the maid walked to the kitchen .

Byakuya was getting restless, ever since he was sick three days ago he never saw Ichigo .

 _My love ... My love ... Don't leave me ..._

Byakuya sighs as he sat down, and stared at the beautiful garden in front of him . ' Byakuya-sama .' He looked and saw Renji walking to him .

' Renji .'

' Are you feeling well today ? '

' Yes it was just a three day fever, nothing to worry about .'

' You did worry us back then, when Ichigo carried you home ... Ah sorry I don't mean ...'

' Don't worry I am more sorry that I worried you all .'

The two were in silence for a bit, well Renji tried to have a conversation . Byakuya was thinking about a certain orange haired man .

 _My Love you carried me ... I wish I could remember ..._

Even though it don't show on his face, which he makes sure of it . He was happy and his heart was beating fast, just the though that the one he loves carried him as a ... Maybe lover ?

' Byakuya-sama I have something ...' But the maid came before Renji could say what he wanted to say .' Here is your thee Byakuya-sama ... Oh Renji-san I did not know you were also here ! '

The woman gave Byakuya his thee which he accepts .' Do you like some thee as well ? '

' No thank you I have to leave now .'

' Renji ? ' Byakuya looked up from his thee, did he do something .' I will talk to you later, get well Byakuya-sama .' And Renji hurries off like something was chasing him, Byakuya looked at his maid .' Did I miss something in those few days ? '

' I don't myself I hope he is okay though .'

The maid left and Byakuya is left alone to enjoy those beautiful flowers and trees .

After a while his thee was gone, and it was late afternoon he then felt hungry .' Well I enjoyed while it lasted .' He said as he got up .

His legs were bit weak, and he almost fell over when strong arms grabbed him .' Wow easy there .' Said a voice .

 _That beloved voice, so close to me ... I can feel his breath on my neck .. Is it really him ?_

' Yo Byakuya .' Ichigo smiled at him as he helped Bykuya stand .' How is life ? '

' The same .'

 _With you it full of colours, warmth and everything I can't imagine ._

' What are you doing here ? '

' What tired of me already ?' Ichigo smirked a bit as he playfully hit Byakuya's shoulder .' No ! .' And he looked shocked as his voice came out with force, even Ichigo looked wide eyed at him .' Oi ...'

' I mean no of course not .'

Ichigo stared at him a little bit and then smiled .' Jeez what's with you .'

Byakuya felt his body go hot, but the fever kind he hopes he not blushing .' Hey you sure you are fine, you look kinda red .' Oh he is blushing .

' It's nothing ... But did your father let you go out, or did you sneak out ? '

Both walked inside as Ichigo was telling his last few days while Byakuya was sick .

' And he wants me to find a girlfriend like really ...'

' G-girlfriend ...' Byakuya felt his heart drop .

His heart was breaking, he felt cold and almost numb .

 _Do I have to let you go so soon, no I don't want to !_

' But I told him I was not ready, I don't want a girlfriend now ... Hopefully not ever like ...'

Byakuya tried to listen but could not .' Ichigo ...'

' Yes ..'

' Do you have a crush on a girl ? Or are there any girls you ... Fancy ? '

' What an odd question coming from you ...'

' Sorry I will not ...'

' No no it's fine, this means that you finally getting comfortable with me .' He smiled and then put on a thinking face .' Well girls I don't know, never thought of them before . I want someone kind, and understanding, who love me for who I am ..'

Byakuya listend this time .

 _Am I kind ? Am I understanding ? But I know I love you for who you are .._

' But I don't think girls really intress me you know ...'

' W-what ..'

 _Can it be !_

' Well I ...'

' Byakuya-sama there you are ! ' Some guards say .' What do you want ? ' Byakuya felt angry as he put on his ice prince look, the guards stopped .' We are sorry but your grandfather and the elders want to talk to you .'

' Over what ? '

' We don't know .' One said but quickly stepped back, as Byakuya glared at him .' No Byakuya you bad boy, no glaring at people .' Ichigo laughed Byakuya scowled at him, but it was gone as Ichigo smiled at him .' Well I wait for you in your room when you are ready, maybe playing some Shogi or something sound like a plan ? '

' You know how to play .'

' Nah .' Byakuya smiled just lightly it was gone before anyone saw .' Very well I will return when I am done with the elders and my grandfather .'

' I shall wait you oh my warrior .' Ichigo give a dramatic bow and left, Byakuya almost laughed almost .

 _I love you, I love you, I love you .._

' Byakuya .' His grandfather nodded at him .

' We have to talk .' One of the elders say as Byakuya sat down after he greeted his grandfather .' About ? '

' You are heirless .' One said with a frown .' I am aware of that yes .'

' When will you finally find a woman to have a heir with .'

' I see ... I refuse .' He said as he quickly got up .' Sit down you brat ! ' One shouted as he slammed his fan on the table, almost breaking both of those things .' We are not done ! '

' I don't want a woman .'

' You will give us a heir .'

' No .'

' Your cousin Kenji is not fit to be clan leader .'

' Don't speak lightly about Kenji, because he has one leg ! ' Byakuya shouted back Kenji was always on Byakuya's side no matter what the situation was .' He make a great clan leader, and you are old fools to think he can't fight .'

' You know he can't get children, my concern of his lost leg is even smaller then a penny .' One of the elders replied .' You have to give us a heir, we marry it off to the Shiba clan after .'

' You planning the childs future, before he is even made ! Grandfather they can't be ...'

' I agree with Byakuya, this is all too soon and he is still young .' He said as he frowned at the elders, this meeting is childish and waste of time .' Let Byakuya choice himself .'

' He will find a bride, or we will you have three months .'

' What ... You people ...'

' If you refuse one more then I give you a week, and believe me I will find you a woman .' The elder who is the oldest and most dangerous of the rest glared at him .' I lived long I even changed your grandfathers diapers, don't think for a moment I will not slap you like a spoiled child ! '

He stood up he looked weak for his age, but his hold was strong as his eyes showed darkness .

Byakuya felt himself drowning, he wanted to crawl and bite and ... He wanted to go to Ichigo .

' You are free to leave now, but remember I am watching you .'

Byakuya fled the room something he never done before ...

' Big brother we have to ...' Rukia was silent as Byakuya run past her .' Big brother ? ! ' She shouted after him she wanted to go after him, but the old man stopped her .' Grandfather ...'

' Leave him be child, he needs to be alone for now .'

Rukia looked worried .

Byakuya storms in his room as he closed the door, he let himself fell on the floor and he tried to breath .

' Byakuya hey whats wrong .'

' Ichi ...' He looked at him as Ichigo holds him .' Hey it's gonna be alright .'

' Kiss me .'

 _Kiss me my love, kiss me now, kiss me please my love .._

' What ..'

' Kiss me please ...' Byakuya felt tears coming from his eyes .' Let me forgot, please I can't anymore ... '

' Byakuya ...' He whispered as Byakuya was crying softly .

Byakuya almost pleaded again, but he was silent as Ichigo did kiss him .

Byakuya's eyes were wide, as the soft warm lips touched his .

He felt light headed and his heart beats fast .

 _My love, my love, my love .._

 _Finally ._


End file.
